The Storms Rage
by The God of Rain
Summary: Allison Stoner is a daughter of Poseidon. But she is nothing like normal demigods. She is the leader of something called The Agents of The Sea. But when her home is threatened by Kronos she will do whatever it takes to stop Kronos. Even if it means bringing The Storms Rage.
1. Nothing New

_**Hey everyone! So this is the story of Allison Stoner! She is going to play a HUGE part in the next upcoming chapters of the Forgotten Demigdods. (So chapter 40-up) Cause in thiese stories: In His Shadow, In The Light of Zeus, The Song of Apollo, The Mark of Athena. she hasn't been introduced. Now for the Wrath of the Underworld she will be in the next 2-4 chapters. She will come in around that time. Idk about Waiting for Sunset we will see for that. Well enjoy this chapter! (P.S. I'm trying a new format! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**The Storms Rage**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nothing New

* * *

I sit there in my room watching the fish swim outside my window. Yes I mean swim. My name is Allison Stoner and I am a daughter of Poseidon and the well respected leader of The Agents of The Sea. The Agents of the Sea are granted immortality and the ability to breath under water if they pledge their allegiance to the sea and my father. We are to protect the sea and eliminate all other threats to Poseidon. We serve Poseidon and only Poseidon. All of the Agents live underwater in a castle right off the coast of Delaware and New Jersey. Well that is our main headquarters. We have millions all of the United States. See Delaware became the first state and it was also granted the privilege to have the first ever quarters of The Agents of The Sea. The leader MUST always be a son or daughter of Poseidon. This castle is heavily guarded with at least 80 people. Other quarters depending on how large they are could have 20-30 people. No more and no less.

See unlike The Hunters of Artemis we have been kept a secret to most demigods. Only a few times Lord Poseidon has told us to help a demigod. It is actually quite rare. I have been serving as leader since 1989… So not that long. I am 16 and always be 16 until I die. The only way an Agent could die is in combat. Like The Hunters of Artemis. We are actually very similar to them. I hate to say it because we have gotten in a couple spats over the past years but nothing too big. We have no real enemies… For now. I stopped for a second and heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I call.

"It's me Paul."

Paul… Is a very close friend… And I guess you could say second in charge of us. But there is no second in charge which… Sucks a lot because running 15 other Districts/Castles plus this this one gets very overwhelming very fast. Paul… Is also kind of… My crusher. He likes me… A lot. But it doesn't matter because even if I liked Paul, which I don't, I don't have time for a relationship.

"Come on in!" I called and quickly throwing something on.

Paul walked in and he was actually looking really good. His long brown hair and green eyes. Paul is a son of Athena. He's very nice, funny, smart, and I have to say cute. But I don't know why he wastes his time with me when there are better girls out there. Paul looks at me and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hi… What's up?" I asked.

"It's breakfast time. Just thought you would like to know…" He said.

"What? That can't be!" I said looking at my alarm clock which didn't go off.

I hate alarm clocks! For every breakfast and dinner we gather in the dining hall to eat and discuss priorities. But not for lunch though. That is when people have their free time to go to the outside world and do what not. Visit there family and all that good stuff. But they MUST heck in by dinner time which is at 6 and if they do not we will send a search party for them and they shall receive severe consequences.

"It's ok let's just get you to dinner."

I got up and we quickly walked down the hall and into the dining hall to find everyone. Now you must ask what do you eat underwater… It's actually quite nasty. You speak at the blender and it brings the food up but turns it into liquid so you can drink it… Just kidding! The dining hall is actually full of air so we can eat regular food. Now… How we get it… I don't really know. The waiters come around ask us what we want write it down on a notepad and then once they have everyone's order they leave the room for a split second and then the next second come right out with everyone's food. Kind of cool.

As for the guards. There are 40 guards that are stationed at all times. So 40 are on guard duty then 40 aren't. There are 20 guards that watch from the roof and the perimeter. Then there are 20 guards that watch the whole house from the inside. There is absolutely no way someone could get in without us knowing it.

Right after each meal is over they switch out for guard duty then once the next 40 are done they switch out automatically till 1PM sharp. And then the next 40 take over and watch all through the night and sleep during the day. Well most of them just take cat naps. My agents are prepared for anything. Each agent must be trained for 2 weeks before they can actually go to guard duty.

"Hello everyone. So sorry I am late. My alarm clock broke." I said addressing my agents.

As for other children of the big three… See there aren't that many and on a rare occasion if there are we would let them in but keep VERY tight restrictions on them. Especially if they were a child of Hades. Usually they wouldn't come but if they did they wouldn't exactly have all the freedom the other people would have. Same with children of Zeus. Actually… I know this sounds bad but we sometime actually keep them as prisoners because they could be spies for their father.

"Let the waiters come out." I said sitting down at the front of the table and Paul sitting to my left.

The waiters came out taking peoples order. Of course I am first being the leader.

"What would you like miss?"

"I'm not hungry." I stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Thank you for your concern."

"Of course…" He turned to Paul and asked but I wasn't paying any attention to what he said.

I looked around counting everyone. There were 40. Plus me which makes 41. I'm the only person that doesn't do guard duty. Apparently it's forbidden. I looked at some of the newer kids who were trying to make the waiter understand what they were saying. It takes a lot of time to get used to talking underwater. It's actually more difficult then people could imagined. The waiters finished and before they got the food I said.

"Waiters before you bring out our breakfast I want to make sure everyone is hear."

"Of course." One said.

A guard brought me a clipboard with the list of the kids who were supposed to be here and a pencil. I ran down the line and everyone that was supposed to be here was. Good. Everything was running along smoothly. I nodded to the waiters to bring out the food and they left the room for a second and came back full handed. They put out the food. Some people had Pancakes, French toast, Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Waffles, and some just had cereal. They finished laying out the food and everyone waited for my command.

"You may eat." I said.

And everyone dug in. I could see that everyone was tired because all the people that were in here, including Paul, were on the nightshift last night. That would suck. But once a week the times switch so the night shift is the day shift and vise versa. I sat there and watched everyone. It was my responsibility to make sure everyone had something to eat and was safe. I know it's weird for me to be watching them while they eat but if one of them gets hurt outside the battle field it is on my head. Father wouldn't be pleased.

Most people wonder when they first join how we have so many demigods with us. 80 plus 20-30 times 15. That's a lot. But we do not get into many wars and most of our demigods are REALLY old. Like dating back to the 1700's and 1800's. That is how we have so many. We are untied. The term United we stand divided we fall, works for us. If they were to get rid of all of our other Castles then we would be helpless. We would have to stand on our own with no reinforcements. Unlike The Hunters of Artemis we don't have a goddess to be with us every step of the way!

"Allison?" Paul's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yes Paul?"

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

I looked at him and sighed. "Yes I'm sure."

"Ok…" He said with a frown.

Why does Paul continue to try? I mean he's a nice guy and everything but everyone knows that I am not up for grabs and never will be… I guess… I guess I can't blame him for trying. I do like him a lot. But I cannot be in a relationship. I see how people's hearts get broken. Then I would have to worry about if he was ok or not. I can't have that responsibility when I already have the weight of this on my shoulders. I mustn't get distracted. I looked around to realize everyone was done eating and waiting for my word.

"Dismissed." I said and everyone got up and walked off to their other obligations or duties.

I did the same thing. I got up and walked to the council office. There I see 15 other Iris messages floating there.

"Allison where have you been?" Sean asked, the head of District 4.

Each other Castel is what we call a District. What District they are depends on what number they were formed. We were the first ever so we are District 1. Each District has a captain or 'head' to people to report to. But each captain reports to me.

"So sorry everyone, late breakfast."

"Again?" Abigail from District 2 asked.

"Yes… I know… My alarm clock was broken."

They all broke into laughter. "When are you getting a new one?" Hunter the captain from District 16 asked.

"Probably not for a long time." I said with a slight laugh.

"Do you even get out? Allison it's been 16 years since you actually have left the sea. You need to go back to the outside world! You will see that so much has changed since 1989 when you first became leader! What are you scared of?" Carlie from District 7 asked.

"Exactly that… The change. I haven't been to the surface since the late 1990's."

"Well Carlie not that much has changed since then." Mark said from District 13. "Anyway where's Paul?" Mark asked.

I sighed. I guess I forgot to mention Paul is technically the captain of District 1 and he is supposed to do the attendance and stuff like that… But sometimes I make him let me do it because It makes me feel better if I do it.

"I'm here!" Paul said running into the council room and standing beside me. "Sorry I'm late… One of the kids spilled something."

"About time Paul." I said glaring at him. "Anyway let's get down to business." I said.

"Agreed." Everyone said while nodding.

"District 1 report!" I said turning to Paul.

"All are accounted for, all 80 agents plus head master Allison Stoner." Paul said.

"Good… District 2 report." This was one thing I hated the most to do. It took FOREVER!

"All 27 agents accounted for plus myself!" Abigail said.

We then continued to do that with the rest of the Districts. Everyone was accounted for. I was surprised to find out that District 16 actually had over 30. They had 38.

"Ok… so let me get this straight. We need to even out the numbers. I'm going to say the numbers in order by District starting with 2. 27, 23, 25, 21, 28, 30, 29, 22, 27, 19, 20, 26, 23, 20, 38. Correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good… Now here comes the hard part. Each District must have relevantly close to the same number of people. So there are 378 people among District 2-16. So divide that by 15 you get 25.2 so each District must have 25 people. Some will have a little extra." I said looking at Hunter the Captain from District 16. "I have a headache and I believe that you guys can sort it out who gets placed where. I am leaving to go get… Something to get this headache away. Paul stay here and advise them." I said leaving the room.

I walked out of the council room with my head pounding. I walked to my room and laid down on my bed. Every time I get out of that room my head starts to hurt because of how many people are talking to me! I suppose it was Nothing New.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_


	2. Channeling My Energy

_**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry this took me forever to get this second chapter up! For those who know me you know I live in england I have been going to the OLYMPICS! WOO HOOO! Anyway I'm really excited to be able to do this story by Allison's Point of View! But I have got a lot to write before she even comes into the Forgotten Demigods Series! I suppose I can just fill her in on the chapters of the Wrath of the Underworld before Tyler even runs into Carter again! That was chapter 27 I think? Where he finally comes back in and I'm only on 17 or 18! I just have been really busy but I promise to keep updating! Thanks for your continual support and I'm dedicating this chapter to HUNTER an anon reviewer who has kept up with all of the stories! It means a lot to me! And Teddy and Castellan to! Thanks Hunter!**_

* * *

**The Storms Rage**

* * *

Chapter 2: Channeling My Energy

* * *

I laid their on my bed fiddling with my necklace. The necklace I am wearing is one long silver chain and on the silver chain a trident dangles there. There's a small button on the bottom of the trident and if you press it, it turns into a full-fledged trident. I pressed the button and the necklace flew off of me and spun around and there was a bright light and the next thing I know there was a trident standing there. I got up and held it.

See a long time ago when Hephaestus… Well the Cyclopes made the big three's weapons but that doesn't really matter it was his tools and forgery. But anyway When the big three's weapons were made they also asked Hephaestus to make a weapon for their children. Hephaestus also asked Hecate to help because Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades wanted each weapon to also control their domain and Hephaestus could make the weapons but Hecate had to put the black magic so that the weapons could control the domains. Hades's children was granted a sword to call upon the armies of the undead. Zeus's children were granted a bow that could basically shoot lighting and change the weather at free will. Poseidon's children were granted an trident that could control the sea's and I so happen to have that trident. Poseidon wanted the leader of The Agents of the Sea to have and wield that weapon.

These weapons were specifically made for the children of each god. If another demigod was to get his or her hands on it they would surely perish. Now even though my father wanted me to have it this does not mean another of child of Poseidon, if they were to steal it, could not use it. If another child of Poseidon was to get there hand on it they could very much use it. These rule's go for all of the children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. My father told me this as soon as I became leader of the Agents of the Sea.

"Allison?" I hear someone call.

I quickly touched the bottom of the trident and it spun around and turned back into the necklace and I quickly put it back on my neck. "Come in!" I said.

The door opened and Paul walked in. "Hey, are you ready for your Channeling session?" Paul asked.

Great. Every day the leader of the Agents of the Sea has to go to the garden room and channel there energy and maybe even retrieve counseling from Poseidon… A.K.A I have to do it.

"No…" I said with a sigh.

"Ok I will be waiting outside for you."

I nodded and he left my room. I quickly got my blue dress that dragged like a wedding dress and put on the vine crown. I have to put it on. It was weaved by Poseidon himself and it's basically Vine's woven into a small crown. I walked out of my room and as soon as Paul saw me it was like he was in an trance.

"Paul?" He just stared at me. "Earth to Paul!" I said.

"What? Oh…" He said snapping back to reality.

"So what do you think?" I said.

"You look… Amazing." He said. "There's just one thing missing." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair."

"What about my hair?!" I said as the conversation got more serious.

"It looks good but you should put curls in it. You would look magnificent!" He said with a smile.

"What and I don't now?" I asked playfully.

"No it's not that it's just… Never mind you look amazing Allison."

"I know." I said flipping my hair.

We both laughed. I have such a good time with Paul it's a shame that I can't focus on an relationship right now. There are just to many things to do each day I can't deal with them and then juggle an relationship. We got to the door of the garden room and I said.

"How did your eyes get so blue?" I asked him. They really where blue. Like sky blue.

"Well my mother is Athena… How did your eyes get so green?" He asked.

"Well my father is the king of the ocean's." I said as we laughed.

"I… I guess you better… Go channel your energy." He said.

"Yea… I… I guess so brown hair." I said.

"Brown hair? What sense does that make?"

"You have brown hair!" I said with a laugh.

"Well you… Have brown hair to!"

"Actually no it's black." I said with a smile. Why does everyone think my hair is brown? I mean it's obviously black!

"Dark brown." He replied.

"Black!" I said.

"Whatever." he grumbled.

The garden room is one of the only rooms in thecastle that actually has no water. It's all air with one pong in the center of it. I knelt next to the pond and closed my eyes. It was basically like meditating except I was trying to receive revelations. I tried to concentrate all of my energy on the small pond. There was nothing in it but water. It's a small 3 by 3 feet pond. I opened my eyes to see the pong was empty and I was in a bubble of water. I hade air it's just a bubble of water around me. I closed my eyes again and breathed.

**_Allison_**

_Father? Is that you? _

**_Yes_**

_What is your command father? What would you have me do? _

**_There is a threat upon us. One far greater then the gods. But in order to get to it you must find the boy_**

_What boy? What threat do you speak of? _

**_You must go to the outside world Allison your time has come. You must Release the Storms Rage upon them._**

I felt my body tense. As I was speaking of the weapons earlier I remember something my father told me when I first became leader. The Sword of the Underworld could Unleash The Wrath of the Underworld while the Trident could Unleash The Storms Rage. The most powerful Hurricane the world has ever seen. He never told me what exactly the Bow of Zeus could do. I assume it can release something.

_But how will I know when to unleash it? I don't even know how!_

**_When the time comes you will know. _**

_Father… Please I need to know more! _

There was nothing… No answer back. Why would he ignore me? I need to know more! I opened my eyes to see I was floating of the ground in the bubble. The bubble popped and I fell down on my butt and all the water returned to the pond. I walked out of the garden room to see Paul was standing there waiting for me.

"You waited for me?" I asked.

"Of course I did Allison! Your my best friend!" He said. "I'm assuming it went well?" He asked.

"No… It went horrible."

"What why? What happen in there?" He asked.

"He told me I was going to have to unleash The Storms Rage."

Paul's face turned white and he got a stern look on his face. Very few people know about the three weapons and what each of them can do.

"But if you unleash all that power at once… It could create a big enough Hurricane to consume Delaware… And it… It could kill you…"

"I know… But when the time comes… It must be done!" I said walking away. I felt Paul grab my arm. I looked back at him. "What?"

"There has to be another way." He said.

"Look… Something is threatening our home. One that is far greater then the gods. Whatever it is it's my job to destroy it no matter the cost."

"Even the cost of your life?" He asked.

I stopped for a second as a frown slide across my face. "Yes… Even at the cost of my life." I said taking my arm back and walking away.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I touched my necklace. I knew that this time would come that I would sacrifice my life to save all of my friends. It's my duty to the people to do it. We don't even know when the time will come. It could be years still. He just said that the time was coming not when or where. From now on I have to prepare myself. That means I have to Channel my energy.

* * *

I sat down at the table looking at everyone. It was dinner time and I could tell that everyone was eager to dig in. We first have to take the attendance and make sure that everyone is here. If everyone isn't… Let's just hope everyone is.

"Paul… You are the head of District 1 will you take the roll?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said getting up and taking the clipboard.

Paul went through the roll as fast as he could cause he was starving to. We haven't spoken since that small fight we had outside of the garden room a couple of days ago and it seems like no one can stop talking about it. I honestly don't see what the big deal is! Friends fight all the time don't they? I mean it's not like Paul and I will never speak again… Right? Paul finished roll and I stood up and spoke again.

"Thank you Paul. You may eat." I said.

Everyone dug in like they were a starving pack of hyenas. Fighting over food who got the last turkey breast. Poseidon is kind to us and we don't give much to him in return. He never asks me to do anything for him and we haven't been to war for a long time. Well I have never actually been at war because I haven't been the leader for a very long time. Don't get me wrong I am the best fighter in the sea besides Poseidon himself because I was trained by Poseidon. Every leader must be trained by Poseidon himself.

I ate the chicken in front of me very slowly savoring every bite. I don't eat very often because… Well just because. I'm not anorexic I just don't eat a lot. Everyone finished before me so they had to wait till I was done eating. I took my time. I whipped my mouth off and stood up.

"Lights out is by Ten… Dismissed."

Everyone got u and scrambled around. Before people could leave I quickly went over to Paul. "Paul." I said as loud as I could so everyone could hear me.

"Yes?" He said putting on a fake smile.

"I was wondering if you would take a night shift tonight. I know it's not your turn but I would feel so much better with you watching out for everyone." I said as loud as possible without screaming.

"Sure!" He said with another fake smile.

"Thank you Paul, I very much Appreciate it."

"Of course."

I nodded and walk towards my room. I was about to open my room until I felt someone grab me and pin me against the wall. I looked to see who my attacker was and it happened to be Paul.

"What are you playing at why are you doing this to me?" He snapped.

"Doing what." I said pushing him off of me.

"You have had me on morning and night shift for two days now! I haven't gotten one wink of sleep! I can't keep doing this Allison!"

"Well excuse me if I feel safe while you are guarding!"

It looked like he was going to say something but he just stared at me. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. It felt right. My eyes close and let him kiss me but I snapped back to reality. I pushed him off me and whipped my lips. We stared at each other for a split second and he ran away. I stood there in the hall of my room thinking about the kiss we just shared. I entered my room and quickly got into my pajamas. All night long all I could think of was how much energy I was going to have to channel in order to just keep myself from actually liking Paul.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it wasn't very long! It's just about 2200 words! I'm not feeling to good today but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging wiht one chapter! So I hope you liked the second one!**_


End file.
